


Shake Me, Baby, One More Time

by Medie



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://dragonsinger.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dragonsinger.livejournal.com/"><b>dragonsinger</b></a> for her birthday. And, um, yeah. Amy? I promise, there is a less crack-ficcy story in the works. I just thought, hey, it's the 30th birthday and I could've sworn 'crackfic' was what you gave someone turning thirty. At least that's my story and I'm sticking to it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shake Me, Baby, One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://dragonsinger.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragonsinger**](http://dragonsinger.livejournal.com/) for her birthday. And, um, yeah. Amy? I promise, there is a less crack-ficcy story in the works. I just thought, hey, it's the 30th birthday and I could've sworn 'crackfic' was what you gave someone turning thirty. At least that's my story and I'm sticking to it.

_"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Okoechopa man!"_

Whatever it was, it was fast and Dean only just avoided getting his head taken off by the little blue cannonball hurtling across the parking lot.

"What the *FUCK*?!" He snarled out, diving behind the Impala and grabbing for a gun. Sam slid into the dirt next to him, sitting against the tire and trying to peer out around the trunk. "See it?"

"No," his brother reported back, then ducked in time to avoid a trashcan flying by. "Think we found it?"

The citizens of the fair town of Fairbanks, California had been buzzing (not literally, though you never know) about attacks by a small, strangely cute, monster. According to the local newspaper, after meeting up with it, townsfolk had suddenly found themselves prone to randomly bursting into Britney Spears songs.

Yes, Britney Spears. Harmless at first but believe me, twenty four hours of "Hit Me, Baby, One More Time" and people start taking you up on the offer. The sheriff had run out of jail cells, the local psych ward was thinking of adding on rooms, and the hospital had reported five suicide attempts.

Naturally, there was talk of a class action suit.

After seeing the traffic cop belting out "Toxic" in the middle of afternoon traffic and a waitress shaking her moneymaker to "Slave"? Dean wanted to pitch in a few bucks himself.

On the whole, it wasn't really Winchester fare with no supernatural cause in sight *BUT* but there was a reward to sweeten the pot and Dean would pop Elmo if the money was right.

Shit, that one he'd do for free.

"Could be it, I'm not sure," Sam hedged, trying to see again. "Can't get a good look from here." Whatever it was, it was moving at warp speed, careening around the parking lot shouting gibberish at the top of its mutant lungs.

Dean risked moving to get a better angle and diving down again when the little blue whatever-it-was made a return run. It bounced off the hood, leaving a rather impressive dent. Damn thing moved like Tigger on crystal meth. "I thought they said it was red?"

"They did." Hooking an arm through the car's open window, Sam groped around until he came up with the notebook. Newspaper clippings spilled out into the dirt and he snatched one up, reading quickly. "Yeah, here, red, about the size of a Labrador, they said it was kinda cute actually."

"Yeah, like the fucking cute dent it just put in my car." Dean groused. There went the reward money. The blue thing cackled again, perched on the edge of a dumpster, waving the trashcan's lid like a trophy. "It's not it."

"Hmm?" Sam looked over then followed his eyes to take in the scene with the blue creature and – "Oh my god."

"Yeah."

"So, that's –"

"It."

"Son of a bitch; there's TWO?"

Dean and Sam stayed in a crouch as the two little, uh, creatures came to a stop with the hyperactive little blue guy hissing something that sounded like Dean at five am (before coffee) which the red guy snarled at.

Whatever they said, half of it made no sense whatsoever but Dean thought he picked out a 'cousin' in the blue dude's little rant. Made sense, it was a family reunion, they kind of reminded him of Aunt Betty's kids. The red guy even had Mattie's nose right down to the hook (always said the little brat could've been a Muppet).

It was about then Dean thought he was definitely stoned, and stoned on the good stuff, as the hot girl chose that moment to break up the furry John Woo moment.

No trip was complete until the hot Hawaiian girl in the cut offs and tank top showed up.

"Hot damn."

He could _hear _Sam rolling his eyes but, really, not so much with the caring. This was his crack fantasy and he was enjoying the view. Baywatch wished they had running montages this good. All they needed was slow-mo and a cheesy love song to make it complete.

Skidding to a stop, hot girl looked over at them with an expression of dismay. "You guys didn't see this, okay?" She asked plaintively, dark eyes fixed on Dean and with her looking at him like that, damn if he wouldn't forget his own name. "I mean, it's totally too hard to explain so, uh, just you didn't see it okay? No rampaging experiments trying to destroy the world here, right?" Whirling away, she yelled, "STITCH!" and when the little blue whatever - Stitch, apparently - looked at her, he brightened up.

"LILO!" It was probably her name, what followed was as completely unintelligible as everything else.

Naturally, it made perfect sense to hot Hawaiian girl - er, Lilo. She nodded then gestured at them. "Just hurry up, okay? We got company and we totally gotta go."

The thing, Stitch, looked at Dean and made a dismissive gesture to which Lilo rolled her eyes. "I don't care if they don't count!" she sighed. "They're _witnesses_ which means they can _tell people_ and if I have to call Noni for bail money _again_, she's going to kill me!"

Stitch said something else and folded his arms. Lilo's face darkened and she scowled.

"Oh, fuck," Dean muttered. "This cannot be good."

Lilo clenched her fists and screamed. "I. Don't. CARE!" she yelled at Stitch. "Do you know how many times I've heard Crazy today? I am about to _go_ crazy, Stitch, and if I go crazy? We are so not going to Graceland ever again because I will be locked in the psych ward in a padded room in a straight jacket DROOLING ON MYSELF! OKAY?"

Stitch considered it and then nodded, "Eh."

"Do you guys have a gun?" Lilo asked, looking them suddenly. "Cause I think I need to shoot my dog."

Dean blinked. "That's a _DOG_?" He stared at the little blue guy in shock. "Where the hell do you get a dog like that?"

Lilo looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "The _pound_?"

"Only if you put it next to a nuclear power plant in hell," Sam muttered.

Lilo rolled her eyes. "He is a rare breed," she told them with an indignant sniff, "and I bought him at the pound." She reached into the bag she'd been carrying, pulling out a clear tube that she tossed to Stitch. "Hurry up!"

"Rare breed, my ass," Dean muttered, watching Stitch corral the red _whatever_ and shove it inside the tube, patting it closed. "They are _not_ dogs." He looked at Lilo, saying, "Seriously, not."

"Seriously, are," she flipped her hair, giving him a 'so there' look.

Dean returned the look then watched Stitch grin toothily at him, "Stupidhead," the "dog" announced, flipping over to wave his ass at them.

"HEY!" he protested.

Lilo sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Bad puppy," she gritted out. "No talking to strangers." Narrowing her eyes at Dean, she added, "Especially not ones packing heat."

Dean looked at the gun in his hand and put it behind his back, pasting an innocent look on his face. "Who, us?"

Sam snorted then looked at Lilo, "I'm guessing since you've rounded up your 'dogs', everything's okay here?"

Lilo looked at the tube and smiled. "Yeah, I think Britney's officially gone into retirement." She nudged the tube with her boot, muttering, "Jumba is so gonna get it for this one."

"Jumbahwa?" Dean echoed, watching alarm flash over her features.

"Jumba, icky taste," Stitch said, shuddering emphatically. "Bubble pop," he added then rolled the tube away toward a beat up Cadillac sporting a hula girl and a Elvis statue on the dash.

"Stitch's an Elvis fan," Lilo explained solemnly.

"Metalhead," Sam nodded at Dean.

"Ew," she wrinkled her nose. "Stitch is right," she said, turning away.

"STUPIDHEAD!" Stitch yelled again. This time, he waved his ass at them from the backseat of the caddy.

"Fuzzy blue asshole," Dean shot back, flipping him off.

Sam hit him. "Bad puppy."


End file.
